1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cutting inserts for use with cutting tools and, more particularly, to cutting inserts formed from more than one component. The invention further relates to a method for making such cutting inserts.
2. Background Information
Rotary cutting tools, such as, for example, without limitation, drills, reamers, or endmills are commonly formed wholly from hardened tool steels, from hardened tool steels coated with a secondary, hardened material, or formed from hardened tool steels provided with replaceable cutting inserts formed from other hardened materials such as, for example, ceramic, cemented carbide, and cermet. The use of such replaceable cutting inserts generally is more cost-effective in comparison to tools formed wholly from hardened materials as the use of replaceable cutting inserts allows for a particular tool body to be reused for an extended period of time as only the inserts need to be replaced in order to essentially have a new cutting tool. However, the materials from which such replaceable inserts are formed is generally quite high which generally also makes the cost of such replaceable inserts quite high. Thus the cost of such inserts may cancel out the potential cost savings of such tools in small volume operations.
There is, therefore, a need for improved cutting inserts and methods of forming the same.